Compositions for removing superfluous body hair are known and are of various types. One type of composition requires initial heating before being applied to the skin in a generally molten state. It is then allowed to solidify before being removed from the skin together with unwanted hair. This is known in the art as epilation, as the hairs are uprooted from the skin.
Another type of composition is in the form of a cream, which can be applied to the skin at room temperature. The cream includes a substance that degrades hair keratin. Conventionally, the compositions are applied to the skin where unwanted hair is present, then left in place for a predetermined time to allow the keratin in the hair to become degraded. The composition along with degraded hair is then removed from the skin, usually with a tool such as a sponge or wipe or spatula. Such compositions are known in the art as depilatory compositions.
If the depilatory composition is left in contact with the skin for excessive lengths of time, there is a risk that the composition may cause irritation of the skin in some users. If it is present for too short a time, degradation of keratin may be inadequate, leading to only partial removal of the unwanted hair. In this specification, the period the composition must be left in contact with the hairy skin to achieve adequate hair degradation is referred to as the degradation period. Typical degradation periods are in the range of 3 to 15 minutes.
In the art, the trend has been to make depilatory compositions sufficiently viscous so that they will stay in place on the desired region of skin where superfluous hair removal is desired, without slipping to other regions of skin or falling off during the degradation period. In parallel, there has also been a trend to make the compositions easier to rinse from the skin, so that once the degradation period is over, the composition and degraded hairs can be rinsed easily from the skin. See, for example, EP0855900.
WO 99/02125 discloses depilatory compositions in the form of oil-in-water emulsions. The preferred depilatory compound is cited as potassium thioglycolate. A pH regulator is present, the preferred pH regulator being lime (calcium hydroxide).
A problem with prior art depilatory compositions arises from their ease of rinsing. The user generally applies the compositions in the bathroom by a bathtub, sink or shower, or even in a bath or shower, and must wait for several minutes before removing the composition, but is prevented from simultaneously carrying out any other procedures that could lead to the composition being inadvertently rinsed away or partially rinsed away. This would potentially lead to patches of hair remaining on the skin. So, for instance, with prior art compositions, the user would be inhibited from applying the composition to their legs then washing their upper body, or shampooing their hair, or shaving their armpits during the degradation period. This can lead to a considerable lengthening of the total time required for ablutions when removal of superfluous hair is desired.
It has now been found that these problems can be tackled by providing a depilatory composition that remains in place on the skin for enough time for hair degradation to take place even when rinsed or immersed in water for short periods of time.